


【hpss】论自己是如何被套路结婚的

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 一个“意外”上床，又“意外”结婚的故事。甜向，不甜不要钱，甜到也不要钱。（首发LOFTER，这里有合并下章节）
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 21





	1. 上

01

宿醉的头痛，即使是最强大的巫师也没法处理。  
所以，西弗勒斯清醒时，恨不得把昨晚灌他喝酒的所有人都蹂躏一番。

他微蹙着眉，忍不住冷哼一声。

即使不能蹂躏一番，也要让他们知道下，惹怒一个魔药大师的后果有多么的严重！

手指搭在眉心轻柔着，却也庆幸那些人还有些良心，没有让他这个霍格沃茨的新任校长在美国魔法界露宿街头！

如果你要问为什么不是邓布利多校长?

那该死的老蜜蜂跑去度蜜月了，还强逼他接这个烂摊子，有男朋友了不起么?！

……

行吧，确实了不起，毕竟打不过。

所以，他西弗勒斯斯内普，躺在了拉斯维加斯某个酒店或者什么的。

02

头痛，浑身无力，感觉身体被车子来回碾压了一番……

等等，他昨晚只是喝了酒，怎么会身体难受，难道昨晚还发生了什么事?

西弗勒斯瞬间清醒，睁开眼，只见是一片狼藉。  
床单上有着不少不明液体，门口、地毯、床上散落着衣服的残骸。  
显然，黑色的是他的，那么，白色的呢？

……

西弗勒斯的目光回落在自己身上，布满了淤青和红痕。

嗯，well，他昨晚和某个男人上了床，该死的还是被压的那个，鉴于身后某个地方刺痛的感觉。  
该死的，昨晚做了多久，他的身体到现在都还在发软！

03

好不容易从『自己和别人那啥，对方是个男人，还是自己被别人那啥』中反应过来，西弗勒斯差点开始魔力暴动。

撑着自己的身体斜坐起来，他试图寻找另一个人的存在。

床上，没有

浴室，没有

地上，也没有

很好，跑的很干脆利落。

最好，别让他抓到了，否则一定让他尝尝什么叫生不如死！

……

片刻的休息之后，西弗勒斯决定立刻起床洗漱，即使当他的脚踩在地上时仍然在发抖。

没有留心脚下的情况，他开始往浴室方向走，只才踏出几步，就踩到了一个软的、有些温度的东西，并随之传来了一声惨叫。

“嗷！”

随着那东西的抽离，西弗勒斯直接“砰”的一声，跌倒在地上，幸好，房间里有地毯，但该死的，为什么他的床底会有一个人！

……该死的，那个人原来睡到床底了。

维持着跌倒的姿势，视线转向床底，西弗勒斯眉蹙的更深了，“Harry Potter！”

“呃，西、西弗，不，教、教授。”

西弗勒斯转身让自己尽可能舒适的坐着，冷眼看着从床底钻出来的人，乖巧的跪坐在他旁边，想扶他却不敢，转而去挠他毛糙的头发。

同样赤裸着身体，上面布满着抓痕吻痕，肩膀处还有一处牙印……

不用想就知道全是他干的。

……

果然，喝酒误事，还乱来。

还是和自己的学生乱来，这个学生还是莉莉和那个老波特的孩子！

梅林啊，当初怎么不让他挂掉?

西弗勒斯的视线无意间掠过那人下身，竟然又有了抬头的趋势，呵，真是年轻气盛！

声音不由得低了又低，“所以，麻烦波特先生解释一下，你，为什么会在这里，嗯?”

04

“呃，这个，这个，嗯……”在西弗勒斯的死亡瞪视下，哈利原本看向他眼睛的目光渐渐下移。

眼睛（黝黑如墨，就是有点凶）

嘴唇（有点肿，好红、好软，好想亲）

喉结（好性感，好想咬一口）

肩膀（很有骨感，想咬）

胸膛（……想咬）

腰（……想咬，咳，自己昨晚似乎抓过分了）

好想扑倒他怎么办，在线等！

嗷……谁能帮帮他?

不对，他是要想理由应付西弗的，可问题是什么来着，梅林啊，快来救救我！

……

哈利的视线又飘落到对方的大腿上，微微颤抖着，上面布满一道道淤青，双腿大张着，丝毫不知道这对哈利本人有着多么致命的诱惑。

似乎是为了缓解身体的不舒适，他家教授身体稍微后仰，手臂撑在身后，脸微微有些发黑，但耳尖却透着一点点红。

无意识的，哈利开始靠近，他想再次扑倒眼前这个根本不知道自己有多迷人的家伙。

而他也确实这么做了。

05

在哈利靠近时，西弗勒斯突然意识到了不对，那双绿眼睛里闪耀的光芒过分刺眼，让他沉醉又想逃离。

随着距离的缩短，扑面而来的陌生气息，让西弗勒斯想后退。

可距离实在太近，转瞬间波特已经到了他面前，双手撑在他的身侧，一条腿卡在他的双腿中间。

来不及后退，他的身体后仰以手肘撑地，双腿紧紧夹住那条腿，以阻止哈利的前进，同时大吼一声，“哈利波特，你这个脑子里只知道发情的蠢货！”

“西，西弗，”哈利瞬间被西弗勒斯的声音惊醒，停在了这样一个暧昧的位置。

他们的唇距离那么近，只要往前靠近一点，就能吻上，当然，西弗勒斯是不会这么做的。

他转过头，却让自己的耳朵暴露在对方的面前，微弱的气流打在他的耳边，瞬间激起他的一阵颤栗。

微红了脸，西弗勒斯推开几乎压在自己身上的人，挣扎的站起身来。

就在他长出了一口气，迈开步子往前走时，有什么温热的东西顺着他的大腿往下流。

几乎是在瞬间反应过来那是什么，西弗勒斯僵在原地，走也不是，不走也不是。

06

突然，一只手环到他的腰上。

“教授，我错了。”

哈利小心翼翼的认错，收紧手臂，让两个人贴的更近，手指若有若无的在他腰上轻轻擦过，挑逗着怀里明显肌肉紧绷的人，以期让其放松一些。

“well，如果我没有记错的话，波特先生已经从霍格沃茨毕业了，而且我自认为并没有能教会你什么，所以这声教授我可担待不起。”

西弗勒斯丝毫没在意两个人之间的距离，或者说他从来没想过哈利会对他有别样的想法，至于昨晚的荒唐事，肯定是酒喝太多了。

因此，在哈利环上他的腰，帮他分担自身重量时，他没有抗拒，甚至还颇为配合的靠在了他身上。

“去浴室。”

西弗勒斯指挥着哈利放水，然后把他半抱进浴缸，没成想哈利也跟着挤了进来。

美其名曰，赔罪。

行吧，反正他刚好懒得动，因此当他被按摩的昏昏欲睡时，一根手指挤进了身后。

西弗勒斯瞬间睁开眼睛，手指狠抓在哈利的手臂上，声音也不由得拔高，“你在干什么！”

“我，我只是想帮你清理下，那些东西留在身体里不好。”哈利努力表现出一副无辜又被惊吓到的样子，手指却又猛的深入，直接激的西弗勒斯呻吟出声。

“你给我把手拿出去！”西弗勒斯感受着那乱动的手指，更用力的捏住他的手臂。

“西弗，你自己不方便清理，还是我帮你吧。”这般说着，哈利又加了一根手指进去，来回的动作着。

手指若有若无地擦过某些地方，西弗勒斯瞬间软了腰，原本要脱口而出的训斥也只好忍住，怕一出口就变成呻吟。

无奈，他只得闭上眼，试图不去看波特无辜又委屈的脸，却对在自己身体里作恶的手指更敏感了。

该死的，他觉得自己浑身都在发烫，情欲被充分的调动起来，眼前闪动着些微白光，正当他即将释放时，在身体里做乱的手指退出去了。

“教授，清理好了。”

……

（教授：有句mmp不知当讲不当讲）


	2. 中

07

西弗勒斯睁开已经被逼的发红的眼睛，声音有些沙哑，“该死的，你到底是不是个男人?”

“我当然是啊。”哈利回望着西弗勒斯，睁大眼睛，装作不知道他问话的意图。

“该死的，”西弗勒斯扫了眼对方已经抬头的下身，知道对方在装傻充楞，双腿勾过对方的腰，狠狠地把自己送了进去。

咽下已经到达嘴边的呻吟，开口说道，“well，如果你还是个男人，接下来不用我教了吧，波特先生。”

“这不太好吧，教授。”哈利有些惶恐，却也没有控制的在里面来回抽动了几下。

“闭、嘴，唔…哈…”

08

一个小时后，西弗勒斯衣着齐整的斜靠在床上，一边享用着美味的早午餐，一边盯着在旁边打扫一切的救世主先生。

虽然面无表情，但他真的很纠结。

不论昨晚是谁起的头，但毕竟是喝醉了，可刚才呢，他竟然主动让自己的学生上了自己……

去死吧，梅林！

虽然刚才确实很舒服。

即使是被压的那个。

波特的技术不错，估计实践了不少次。

估计还是男女通吃，比如他就成了其中一位，还有之前的张秋、金妮什么的。

……有点生气是怎么回事?

西弗勒斯抬手覆在自己脸上，有点发热，他怀疑自己有可能是喜欢波特的。

虽然这很荒唐，但确实是最好的解释。

做的时候没有反感，而且，比以往的任何一次都来的更性奋，即使昨晚也做过。

还有，当他早上看到从床底爬出来的人是波特时，松了口气。

至少不是其他什么随随便便的人。

他也还没随便不管是什么人都上床。

嗯，波特不算是什么随便的人。

……

但他有那么敏感么，那么轻易就被挑起情欲?

不不不，这是晨勃，是正常现象，波特也这样。

但，

这真的很…丢人…

09

西弗勒斯思考着让波特忘记这件事的可能性。

第一，一忘皆空。

他的魔杖不知道昨晚丢哪去了，波特还在找。

第二，遗忘药剂。

……谁出门带这种魔药。

第三，去买。

刷脸可以么?

……

10

“所以，波特先生昨晚为什么会出现在这儿?”

“西弗，你忘记了，昨晚的宴会邀请的还有我这个英国现任的魔法部部长。”

“哦?”西弗勒斯挑眉看了眼在那忙活着的人，继续填饱自己的肚子。

“你不记得可能是因为我去的时候你已经喝醉了。”哈利转身收拾着桌面。

“手里拿的什么东西，拿出来。”西弗勒斯眼尖的看见哈利试图把一张纸藏到自己衣袖里，厉声阻止。人也三两步走到哈利面前，从他手中抽出那那张纸。

第一行，收据，没毛病。

第二行，相关费用（邮寄哈利波特先生与西弗勒斯斯内普先生的结婚誓约至美国魔法部公证后，再邮寄至英国魔法部存档，并送信到霍格沃兹），666金加隆

（pass：尊敬的顾客，我们会优先处理您的邮件，明天中午十二点前，一定送达，包您满意。）

……

十二点送达，嗯，现在刚好是十二点，西弗勒斯转头看了下钟表。

“哈利波特，该死的，昨天晚上到底还发生了什么！！！”

『婚是结了，想离?那可不行！』

11

“西，西弗，”哈利委委屈屈的站在西弗勒斯面前，“我、我们好像结婚了。”

“可，这也不能全怪我呀，昨晚我也喝醉了。”

“我也不知道我们为什么会跑去结婚。”

“你不相信的话，我可以喝吐真剂，或者摄神取念也好。”这般说着，哈利委委屈屈的低下头，一副任凭处理的样子。

……

怎么感觉他在以大欺小，西弗勒斯皱眉，没有说话。

“你看，我们做也做了，婚也结了，英国那边估计也闹开了，不如先在一起?”哈利小心翼翼的提议道，“我保证三从四德，不沾花惹草……”

“够了，”西弗勒斯揉眉，“现在立刻马上去离婚。”

……

“魔杖还没找到……”哈利提醒。

“不找了，现在，”西弗勒斯揪住哈利的领口，“跟我去离婚。”

什么喜欢不喜欢的，见鬼去吧！

于是，在美国魔法界街头出现了这样一副画面，一袭黑衣的年长者拽着年轻者的衣领，一个怒气满满，一个苦笑连连。

12

这婚能顺利离了么？

当然不可能，用救世主的性命保证。

在到达魔法部后，哈利介绍了大概的情况，并先于西弗勒斯提出了来意。

“请问这样我们怎么才可以办理离婚?”

“首先，要在法院提出诉讼，经法庭批准才可以离婚，前提是你们要在这里居住超过六个月……”一个不知名的小职员顶着西弗勒斯的死亡视线说出了要求。

“一句话，”西弗勒斯黑着脸，“能不能离?”

“离、离不了，”小职员咽了口口水，接着说道。  
西弗勒斯二话不说，直接转身扯着哈利离开。

“西、西弗，我们这是要去哪？”哈利有些踉跄的跟在后面。

西弗勒斯丝毫不理会哈利，只在拐弯的地方随手抓了一个小职员确认门钥匙的方向后，继续大跨步往前走。

“西、西弗，等等！”哈利强行停止西弗勒斯的拖拽行为，“我们的魔杖还没找到，行李也没收拾，来这边的事情也还没处理好……”

“你觉得现在有什么事情比离婚更重要么?”西弗勒斯转身盯着哈利，脸色更加阴沉了。

“没、没有，但结都结了，晚一两个小时离也没关系吧?”哈利的声音越来越低，“至少让我去跟这边的人说明下情况，帮忙打包下行李、找找魔杖什么的……”

“一个小时。”西弗勒斯妥协，婚是已经结了，闹也闹大了，晚一两个小时离又能怎样，还得想办法应付那边的一堆人，就这么想着，就已经觉得头疼了。

“好的，西弗，我一定尽快完事，你先在这儿休息下。”

于是，哈利转身飞速离去，只剩下西弗勒斯一人，开始暗搓搓的磨牙。

跟他结婚就这么难受，这么着急离?


	3. 下

13

一个小时说它长也长，说它短也短。

足够做很多事情，也足够漏出很多马脚，但，马脚并不一定被发现，对不对?

比如这辆无缘无故撞上救世主的手推车。

而且还是西弗勒斯面前。

两人刚好都没有魔杖。

肇事者当场逃逸，还没人来帮忙。

当然，这，都是命运的巧合，梅林的安排。

所以，西弗勒斯收获了一个瘸腿的丈夫，名义上的，也有了事实，本来不该结婚但意外结了婚，现在要去离婚的丈夫。

但他并不打算关心他。

“西弗，疼，你慢点。”哈利一瘸一拐的跟在后面，呼喊着前面的人。

……

在哈利考虑着要不要跌一跤，博取下同情时，一只手还是搀扶上了他的胳膊。

“谢谢。”

“我只是为了早点摆脱和你的婚姻关系。”西弗勒斯把哈利的胳膊架到自己的脖子上，一手环着哈利的腰，开始通过门钥匙转移。

哈利笑了笑，身体调整了姿势，更舒适亲密的贴进西弗勒斯怀里。

门钥匙传送中

3

2

1

砰！砰砰砰！

礼花在西弗勒斯头顶炸开，惊得他瞬间肌肉紧绷起来，还没来得及搞清楚状况，各种问候纷至沓来。

“新婚快乐！”

“百年好合！”

“长长久久！”

……

14

沿着众人让出来的道路，西弗勒斯搀扶着哈利往外移动，耳边传来各种各样莫名其妙的问候。

“要好好对哈利啊，他这么多年过得多不容易啊。”

他凭什么要好好对他?难道他就过得很容易?

“哈利是个好孩子，把他托付给你我们都放心。”

什么叫托付给他?他一点不想养一个孩子好不，还这么大了。

而且，哪只眼睛看出哈利是个好孩子了？夜游、迟到、抄作业，样样都干过，还、还不敬师长，哪里是好孩子了?

“记得温柔点。”

他温柔过么?

“怎么这么不体贴人?”

体贴谁？

“记得保护措施哟！”

保护什么?

“需要情趣用品么？”

什么用品？

……

等等，他是要离婚的，现在是在干嘛？

西弗勒斯扭头看了看笑的有些开心的哈利，转手直接把人扔了出去。

惊得众人一愣，一部分人忙上前围着哈利查看情况，一部分人对西弗勒斯开展了围攻。

“西弗勒斯，这就是你的不对了。”

“新婚夫夫搂搂抱抱算什么，怎么能把人推出去?”

“就是，晚上心疼的不还是你么？”

“小心晚上上不了床?”

“虽然是哈利追的你，但你不能上完床就不认人呐。”

“快去，给哈利道个歉，扶起来。”

……

这是以为他shang了哈利?

西弗勒斯的脸阴沉了下来。

所谓忍无可忍无需再忍，“波特只是崴了脚，又不是被上了！”

人群瞬间安静了下来，目光在他和哈利间来回扫过。

well，他似乎说了什么了不得的话。

15

『所谓宴会，必少不了酒。』

西弗勒斯也不知道怎么就变成了这种情况。

他和波特在轮流敬酒。

更确切的说是，被敬酒，从米勒娃开始。

16

在那短暂的冷场后，一众巫师都松了口气，至少在西弗勒斯看来是这样的。

所有人都觉得他应该是被压的么？！！

之前围在哈利旁边的那一堆人围到了他旁边，开始嘘寒问暖，还塞了一堆恢复魔药。

……

当然，也有人施了魔法让哈利的伤恢复了。

……其实，还是瘸着比较好。

但他是怎么被推着去换了身衣服来着？

17

手里刚空了的酒杯又被加满。

来不及思考前因后果，他就又要把这杯酒喝下去了。

西弗勒斯开始觉得天旋地转。

眼前的人虽然在不停变幻，可总觉得一模一样，挂着嘻嘻哈哈的笑，让人讨厌。

身体开始摇摇晃晃。

手搭在最近的人的肩上，将自身的重量分担出去，头也顺势倚了上去。

那人的手也环在他的腰上，这让他更方便放松自己。

“波特，我不要喝了。”西弗勒斯低声说着，意识有些开始迷离。

“好，我们不喝了。”哈利接过西弗勒斯另一只手里的酒杯，那酒杯抵在他的胸口，里面的酒早已浸湿他的衣服。

“西弗。”

“嗯?”

“还能站稳么？”

“能。”

“那能先站稳一下么？”

“不。”

“我拿个东西就好。”

“不。”

“乖。”

“不。”

这般说着，西弗勒斯空下来的另一只手紧紧的环上了哈利的腰，并偷笑起来。

这样就甩不开了。

闷笑的声音经由胸膛传来，哈利有些无奈，又不舍得真的把怀里的人推开。

“斯内普先生，我可以吻你了么?”

“废话真多，波特。”西弗勒斯吻上了哈利。

18

喝醉了，自然要送回卧室休息。

所以，哈利就这么半抱着西弗勒斯去了卧室。

在多次把自己爱人扯下来无果后，两人一同躺倒在床上。

或许是缓了一会儿，清醒了，又或者是更迷糊了，在哈利似睡非睡时，一个吻落在了他的唇上，对方的舌头迅速滑进来，剥夺他的呼吸。

同时，身上的重量猛的增加，一只手悄悄的从衣摆下方钻了进去，带着点点凉意，沿着腰线向上，开始煽风点火。

几乎是瞬间，哈利凭借着长年锻炼的身体，将趴到身上的人压在身下。

有些迷离但是亮晶晶的眼睛，微张且水润鲜艳的唇，无一不在吸引着他，尤其是还在他身上作乱的手。

……

哈利遏制住那只手，思考，吃掉还是不呢?

不吃掉太对不住自己了，鬼知道他花了多大力气才克制住，而不是一进门就把这人拆吃入腹。

吃掉的话，明天会不会被直接阿瓦达掉?

反正已经吃过一次了。

不对是两次。

不清醒的，清醒的。

似乎，半清醒的会更美味，哈利不再犹豫，吻上了那张唇。

19

早晨，西弗勒斯从一个有些温暖的怀抱里醒来。

眨眨还有些模糊的双眼，看清楚了眼前的人，哈利波特。

还是一个清醒着的波特。

西弗勒斯考虑着把对方踹下去的可能性，在又一次滚床单后。

突然，他的手被哈利握住，放在了胸口。

“西弗勒斯，在你开口让我滚之前，请容许我说几句。”

“很抱歉，又一次在你不清醒的时候做了这事，还有结婚。”

“但是我不后悔。”

“我爱你，即使不是从第一眼开始。”

“我不敢说我了解你，但在我了解你的过程中，我喜欢上了你。”

“你的偏执孤傲，你的冷言冷语，还有你的专注，都让我为之着……”

“看来我们的救世主还是个受虐狂。”西弗勒斯抽出自己的手，打断了哈利的话，起床，慢慢悠悠的穿着衣服。

“婚，还是要离的。”他看到哈利听到他这句话时，明显的垂头丧气起来，唇角一勾，西弗勒斯继续说道，“我可不想我结婚结的不明不白的，所以……”

“所以你要和我结婚了！”哈利抓住了重点。

“但是，这并不代表我原谅你了。”

“你怎么惩罚我都好。”哈利翻转出藏在衣服里的戒指，帮西弗勒斯戴到无名指上，“其实我昨晚就想给你的。”

“所以，我们现在去离婚吧。”西弗勒斯看了看手上的戒指，说。

“西、西弗，”哈利松开西弗勒斯的手，老老实实的跪在床沿上，“要结婚满一年才能离婚。”

……

“哈利波特，你是不是提前算计好的，嗯?”西弗勒斯眯眼，看着眼前开始装傻的人。

“没、没有。”哈利摇头。

“摄神取念还是吐真剂?”

“西弗，我错了。”

“是么?”

“我真的知道错了，下次不敢了。我愿意受罚，只要你别不理我。”

“well……”

20

一年后，西弗勒斯和哈利真的偷偷跑去离了婚又结婚。

虽然他们已经公然住在了一起。

而且到处撒狗粮。

他们还是会很频繁的吵架。

但也会心平气和的坐在一起喝茶聊天。

哈利总是最会制造浪漫的那个。

西弗勒斯总是把惊喜变成惊吓。

他们养了一只狗，叫哈利。

养了一只猫，也叫哈利。

所以，每当西弗勒斯喊“哈利”时，总会有三个身影一起窜过去。

而最大的那个总是最后一个被抱到的。

也只有最后一个，会得到一个甜甜的吻。

完。

『写着写着，完全不知道要写啥了，超级佩服那些写长文的太太，情节好还能不烂尾(⋟﹏⋞)』  
『只要我跑得快，就看不到结尾有多差』


End file.
